


Of bed sharing and impromptu cuddling

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: M/M, Milkshake Dates, Synthesia!Cavendish, Yes angst, and pining, bed sharing, brief mention of a cavendish death, but it works out, did i mention bed sharing???, heterchromia!Vinnie, hurt!vinnie, i blame kris for all the angst, in which cavendish is gay and vinnie is bi, in which cavendish uses to many metaphors/analogies, in which two grown adults act like absolute children, jealous!cavendish, lgbt author, might possibly be a series idk yet tho, the island of lost dakotas definitely had something to do with their room arrangement, too much hand holding it makes me sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: In which Cavendish and Vinnie share a bed and talk about feelings.





	Of bed sharing and impromptu cuddling

“Are you sure this is the right room?” Cavendish asked for the third time since they’d opened their door to the motel room the agency had given them.

Dakota looked at the number on the door and back to his temporal communicator. “Yup,” he said again, for the third time.

He took another look at their room, if it could even be called a room. Pushed against the far wall was a single bed, settled next to a door that no doubt led into a bathroom.

There was a mini fridge next to the entrance, with an outdated microwave perched haphazardly on top of it. On the other side was a stove and a lone lime-green countertop and an outdated sink.

Pushed against the window was a table with two chairs on either side. The room had a certain smell to it that if Vinnie decided to run an analysis with the stolen tech from Brick and Savannah, he wouldn’t want to know the results.

“Whelp. I guess we’ll have to make do,” Dakota said as he moved around Cavendish into the room. He placed the duffel bag on his shoulder on the table, breathing a sigh of relief when the table didn’t collapse under the weight.

“Are you mad?” Cavendish said as he followed Dakota into the room, closing the door behind him. “There’s only one bed!”

Vinnie rolled his eyes “It’s not like we haven’t been in a similar situation, Cav.”

“The incident at the polar ice cap was a matter of survival!” Cavendish responded, remembering how they bundled up together in the backseat of their time vehicle. Dakota holding onto him, practically wrapped around Cavendish’s body. There had been a huge blizzard that ended up interfering with the quantum locator and had caused them to be stuck for a good 12 hours.

Vinnie let out a chuckle, “And here I was thinking you just liked my butt.”

“Tha-I-don’t be so--” Cavendish stumbled over his words, his face a bright red. It had been what Cavendish had called “The Incident,” where when he’d awoken Vinnie couldn’t help but think how adorable it was.

Sure Vinnie had a crush on Cavendish, quite a large one considering how many times he’d gone back in time to save his life. Oh well, what are ya gonna do?

Vinnie decided that the best course of action at this point would be to change the subject. “Hey, Cav, want me to go out and get some dinner? I was thinking Chinese.”

Cavendish closed his mouth, eyes narrowed, and looked at him before responding, “We had Chinese the other day.”

“So? It’s not in my stomach anymore.” Dakota responded as Cavendish rolled his eyes.

“Perhaps we can go down to that diner on Waterfront and Main?” Cavendish suggested after a moment of silence.

“That place that’s always advertising for their milkshakes?” Dakota asked as Cavendish nodded, picking at invisible lint on his shoulder. Dakota smiled. “Sure. I could go for a burger.”

He opened the door and stood to the side. “After you, my good sir.” Cavendish quickly left the room, hopefully hiding the dusting on his cheeks as Dakota closed the door behind him.   


* * *

 

“So. I’m definitely gonna get this garlic steak burger with one of those chocolate candy milkshakes,” Vinnie said after carefully examining the menu for a solid minute and a half. “What about you, Cav?”

Cavendish didn’t even spare eye contact with Vinnie as he rolled his eyes and turned the page of his menu. “I’m thinking of getting the classic hamburger with a vanilla milkshake.” He spoke after a while.

“Ooh. Nice choice,” Vinnie said as he folded his menu just as a waiter approached them.

“Hi, my name is Robbie, and I’ll be your waiter today,” he said, looking directly at Vinnie. “Are you two ready to order? Or do you need more time?”

“No,” Vinnie said. “I think we’re good, right Cav?” Cavendish nodded as he glared at Robbie.

“Yes,” he replied as he placed his menu on top of Vinnie’s. He smiled fondly as Dakota told the waiter their orders.

The milkshakes had arrived first and Vinnie grimaced after the waiter had walked away.

“Not to your liking?” Cavendish asked as he popped the cherry from the milkshake into his mouth.

“No, it’s looks good,” he said as he leveled his face with the top of the glass. “It's just, if I’d known it had come with so many cherries I would have gotten something different.”

Cavendish took a glance and noticed an absurd amount of cherries that, from his angle, looked like a heart.

“Not a fan of cherries?” Cavendish asked, and Vinnie shook his head.

“Was never really a fan of whole cherries. Cherry pie, sure, but not whole ones.” He replied, looking up as Cavendish finished eating the cherry. “You?”

“Oh of course,” Cavendish replied, “When I would go over my Aunt Catherina’s house, my cousins and I would go out to the little fruit farm on the property. We’d pick fresh cherries and eat them as we explored the woods at the end of the property.” Vinnie smiled as Cavendish drifted off.

“Well here then,” Dakota said, scooping up his cherries with his spoon.” You can have them if you want.”

Cavendish nodded his head slowly as Vinnie dumped the fruit into his milkshake.

Cavendish spooned one up and examined it, noting the stem.

“Oh! Let me see that stem!” Vinnie said excitedly as Cavendish raised an eyebrow, but plucked the stem off anyways and handed it to him.

“What are you…?” Cavendish started but stopped once Dakota placed it in his mouth, holding up a finger. Cavendish watched as his cheeks hollowed.

Dakota dropped his hand, only for his mouth to open, revealing the cherry stem with a little knot in it.

“Quite impressive,” Cavendish said as Vinnie took the stem out of his mouth. Cavendish would be lying if he said he didn’t appreciate all of Vinnie’s numerous talents.

“Here’s your burgers,” Robbie said, suddenly appearing in front of their table and placing their plates in front of them. “Anything else I can get you today hun?” he asked.

“Nope. We’re fine.” Cavendish responded curtly, glaring at Robbie, who didn’t even notice.

The two sat in comfortable silence as they ate, often making a comment about their last mission. They had stopped briefly when a giant metal pipe flew past their window, with Milo and his friends running after it.

“Y’know, sometimes I worry ‘bout that kid,” Vinnie said, his mouth still full of food.

“In a strange turn of events, I find myself agreeing with you,” Cavendish said with a smile.

Dakota beamed. “Look at you! You made a joke!”

Cavendish found himself getting lost in the vast brightness of Dakota’s smile. After a moment, he found that he too was smiling.

Dakota’s hand slowly inched along the stained wood of the table. Cavendish smiled more, tilting his head slightly, his eyes going soft. The tips of Dakota’s fingers were now gently brushing against Cavendish’s. The mere proximity was enough to send sparks shooting up his arm, tingling as if his own nerves were made out of electricity.

“Are you two all done?” Robbie said, and just like that, whatever spell they were under had shattered and they quickly retracted their hands. Cavendish placed his in his lap, furiously holding on to his other hand while Dakota went to pick up his milkshake.

“Just about,” Dakota said as he took a sip of his shake.

“Here’s the check then, whenever you’re ready you can go to the counter and pay,” he said as he placed the check on the table. Cavendish saw another piece of paper under it and quickly snatched it up before Dakota could.

“Hey, Cav, come on. Let me pay this time around,” Vinnie said. “I brought my wallet this time,”he added as he began patting his pockets before finding the one with his wallet.

“I’ve got it Dakota, finish your shake.” Cavendish spoke as he stood up and began walking towards the counter.

Once he was out of view of their table he looked at the other note. Scribbled on a piece of paper was a phone number with the words _‘Hey shades. Call me. -Robbie.’_

Cavendish felt anger bubble up inside him as he balled up the piece of paper.

 

* * *

“So. That Robbie kid was pretty nice,” Vinnie said as they left the restaurant. The sun was still above the horizon, painting the sky in beautiful shades of pink and blue.

“You and I have very different definitions of the word _nice_. He was clearly flirting with you,” Cavendish said, a hint of anger in his tone.

He told himself he had to calm down. Vinnie wasn’t his. He had long ago admitted to himself about his romantic feelings for his partner, but along with admittance of his feelings was knowing that Vinnie would never feel the same. Why would he? Vinnie had seniority when it came to their partnership. And even if he was attracted to men, he was sure it wouldn’t be him. All of the times Vinnie reaches out to touch him? Purely platonic. Vinnie was a compassionate person, with a personality so bright and carefree it rivaled the sun.

  
“Really? Hadn’t noticed. He’s not really my type,” Vinnie said. He honestly hadn’t noticed the waiter flirting with him. Instead he had been completely distracted with the way the lights of the restaurant had brought out Cavendish’s eyes.   
  
Cavendish looked over at him briefly, “So what is your type then? I guess by the way you fawn over Savannah, you have a _specific_ type.” He cringed mentally at the way his voice sounded, hard and accusatory. He hoped Vinnie hadn’t seen it like that.

  
Vinnie let out a laugh as they stopped at the corner. Relief flooded throughout Cavendish’s body as he took the moment to drink in the uplifting noise. “Nah, Savannah and I are close but she’s like a sister to me. We were in the same year at the academy together. We just have this petty rivalry thing going on.”

“Really?” Cavendish responded as they began crossing the street. “I hadn’t known.”

“Yeah…” Vinnie trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck. “I guess we really don’t know a lot about each other if you think about it. Just, like, the basics and stuff.”

Cavendish glanced at Dakota out of the corner of his eye and frowned a bit, “I guess that’s true,” he said. “We should fix that. I mean, we’re partners after all. We should know more about each other.”

“You’re right, Cavendish.” Vinnie said as he smiled at him, and Cavendish wondered if the way his heart fluttered was just like Icarus’ when he realized he flew to close to the sun.

* * *

 

Vinnie spoke up once they had made it back to their motel room. “Ok. Weirdest thing about yourself? Vinnie’s phone was opened on an article called “101 Questions to Get to Know Your Partner Better.”

“Personally, for me, I have heterochromia,” he added as he passed the phone to Cavendish so that he could pick the next question.

Cavendish looked at him and spoke softly. “Can I see?” he asked as he watched Dakota nod and slowly pull off his glasses to reveal one brown eye and one blue one. With anyone else he wouldn’t even admit to have heterochromia. He would have said something else. Like that he had six toes or something. But with Cavendish, there was no reason to lie.

Cavendish sighed. “It’s beautiful,” he whispered out and Vinnie was thankful for his complexion that hid his blush.

“What about you?” he asked as he folded his glasses and set them in the middle of the table

“I have synthesia.” Cavendish spoke, hoping his voice sounded as calm as he hoped it did. His mind was still reeling from seeing Dakota without his glasses.

“What kind?” Vinnie asked as turned his attention back to Cavendish.

“I can hear in color,” he said. “Every person I’ve ever met each has their own color associated to their voice.”

“What’s mine?” Vinnie blurted out.

Without skipping a beat, Cavendish responded. “It's the bright orange of a sunset. It’s the most surreal color I have ever seen. It’s such a vibrant shade that when I first heard it I thought I was witnessing a new color being born before my very eyes…” Cavendish trailed off as he looked away, realizing how he sounded.

Cavendish looked back at the list, randomly picking the first question that caught his attention.

They had continued on for the next few hours, exchanging stories of their respective childhoods, until Vinnie let out a yawn that Cavendish mirrored.

“I think we should retire for the night,” Cavendish said as he stood up. “I’ll change in the restroom,” he added as he walked over to his duffel bag to take out his pajamas.

“Sounds good, Cav!” Vinnie said as Cavendish closed the door behind him. Dakota let out a breath. He was absolutely teeming with energy from Cavendish’s offhand compliments that he’d received throughout the night.

He rubbed hard at his face. “Get it together, Vinnie,” he mumbled to himself as he stood up and went to retrieve his own pajamas. He went about his nightly routine on autopilot.

He was about to knock on the door when it opened, Cavendish knocking into him and sent the two falling. Dakota twisted his body to the left, holding onto Cavendish as they tumbled onto the bed.

Dakota hoped his face wasn’t showing as he grimaced in pain. He had all but forgotten the hairline fracture on his shoulder from when he last saved Cavendish’s life.

“You okay, Cav?” Dakota asked after his back collided with the hard mattress. He heard Cavendish groan, his face rising from where it had been pillowed by Dakota’s chest.

“Cav?” Dakota said again, hoping he didn’t sound as alarmed as he was feeling.

“I’m fine, Dakota,” Cavendish responded as rolled to his side and onto the empty side of the bed.

“I guess this is one way to get into bed,” Vinnie joked as he looked over at Cavendish, “You sure you’re okay, Cav?” he asked again.

“I’m the one who landed on you,” Cavendish responded as he sat up on the bed. “I should be asking you if you are okay.”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Vinnie replied as he stood up. “Make yourself comfortable, I gotta use the

bathroom for a minute.”

* * *

 

When Vinnie had returned and climbed into bed there had been an awkward amount of shuffling as the two men tried to get themselves comfortable on the small mattress. Their feet bumped too many times, and Vinnie’s butt had brushed up against Cavendish more times than Dakota wanted to admit

Vinnie was still maneuvering by the time Cavendish found a suitable position. He sighed as he turned his head, looking into Cavendish’s sleeping face as he laid on his back. He resisted the urge to reach out and touch him.

Cavendish has moved again, this time his head falling onto the edge of Dakota’s arm. Vinnie felt pressure snake onto his arm. He followed it with his own hand and discovered Cavendish’s.

 _‘Just this once_ ’ he thought to himself as he let himself relax against Cavendish.

* * *

 

Vinnie awoke a few hours later in excruciating pain. He opened his eyes and looks at his shoulder. During the night Cavendish must have moved again because his whole head was now on top of Vinnie’s broken shoulder.

He could see where before his shirt covered the bruises, but now it had been drawn down, exposing the ugly yellow of his skin.

Vinnie bit his lip as he slowly tried to move his arm from under Cavendish’s head. He squeezed his eyes shut, the pain enveloping him in the dark and suffocating him. Who knew Cavendish’s head would weigh so much?

“Ugh...Vinnie?” Dakota's eyes snapped open and locked onto Cavendish’s, his blue eyes barely opened, a soft smile playing on his lips.

Suddenly they snapped open as Cavendish realized the position they were in. “I’m sorry,” he blurted as he lifted his head, “I’m sorry if I made you…” Cavendish never finished his sentence for his eyes had caught sight of Vinnie’s exposed shoulder.

Cavendish examined the bruises. Bright splotches of yellow dancing along the edges of blue and black skin. Small flecks of Vinnie’s natural skin tone made it seem as if it was tiny stars scattered accords a vast nebula.

“How did this happen?” Cavendish asked as his hand slowly drifted up from its place on Dakota’s elbow.

Vinnie rolled his shoulder, looking away from Cavendish as his hand drifted higher. His hand gently touched the yellow splotch, a featherweight pressure that had Vinnie releasing a slight hiss. Cavendish removed his hand quickly, almost as if he’d been burned. The bruise had been warm to the touch, practically radiating heat.

“Vinnie.” Cavendish said as his hand drifted out again. Instead of touching the bruise once more, the hand landed on Vinnie’s far cheek, the skin there a lot cooler than the injured flesh on his shoulder. “Did it happen during a mission?” he asked gently as the tips of his fingers curled into the hair there. Cavendish made a note about how soft it was as his fingers slowly twirled into Vinnie’s curly locks.

Vinnie closed his eyes as he breathed deeply. Cavendish’s hand was a welcome presence at any time, but now it felt far from it. He could feel as Cavendish shifted slightly, his knees bumping Vinnie’s as their feet brushed against each other sending goosebumps up his legs and across his body.

Vinnie sighed contently at the contact and let his head rest in Cavendish’s hand, a thumb brushing against his cheek causing him to open his eyes. Cavendish’s eyes shined in the moonlight as his eyes searched Dakota’s for the answer to his question.

“Is that a yes?” Cavendish asked softly, his voice barely above a whisper yet seemed to echo off the walls of their small room.

Vinnie bit the inside of his lip as he slowly nodded, his body pulsing with every touch from Cavendish. Cavendish’s thumb gently brushed against Vinnie’s lip as Dakota relaxed.

Vinnie glanced down to his shoulder and Cavendish’s gaze followed, his thumb still on his lips.

“The other day...” Cavendish started as he tore his gaze away from the nebula of color dancing across Dakota’s shoulder, “You pushed me out of the way of the tire. You took a hit,” Cavendish said as Dakota looked away. “You told me you were fine. You lied to me.”   
  
Vinnie chuckled. Thoughts of all the other lies he’d told Cavendish over the course of their partnership danced across his memories.   
  
“I didn’t want you to worry,” he said, choosing his words carefully, “We had a mission to complete and I didn’t want me to slow us down.”   
  
“Well, I’m worried now,” Cavendish said, his voice catching on the last word. His free hand reached down, grasping Vinnie’s hand as their fingers interlaced.

Their eyes met once more and Cavendish felt himself gravitate closer to his partner. His thumb playing with the skin by his lower lip as Vinnie parted them slowly.

Vinnie’s eyes fluttered, a brief thought of concern shot across his consciousness, but as soon as it appeared it was gone. How close had they come to being in this exact position before? How many times had they come so close only for one to turn the other way. For something or someone to interrupt as they were mere inches from each other. The unspoken agreement that they wouldn’t bring it up, only for them to be in the same position again a week later.

Yet here they were. No mission to distract them. Nothing that could stop them from achieving what they both so desperately wanted.

They were mere centimeters from each other, their breaths mingling as Vinnie squeezed Cavendish’s hand, a silent confirmation of _‘yes, I want this. Please.’_  Vinnie hoped that he conveyed it well enough, not wanting to speak in fear of the whatever spell they were under to break.

He felt Cavendish inhale and a second later their lips met.

Cavendish smiled into the kiss as Vinnie pressed their lips harder together. His hand traveled to the back of Vinnie’s head, his fingers clenching his hair.

Vinnie’s free hand traveled across his stomach as he slowly made contact with Cavendish’s hip. A gentle squeeze from their entwined hands gave him the confidence to move his hand to Cavendish’s lower back. Vinnie felt a prod at his mouth and he slowly opened his lips, greeting Cavendish’s tongue with his own.

Vinnie’s upper lip twitch involuntary as Cavendish’s mustache tickled the bottom of his nose and he could help but chuckle into the kiss.

Cavendish slowly pulled away and once their lips were parted Vinnie followed, and their mouths collided in another kiss.

Vinnie’s hand slid up Cavendish’s back, causing him to shudder against Dakota, his hand running thru the small amount of hair on the nape of Cavendish’s neck.

Cavendish was the first to pull away, slowly opening his eyes and meeting Vinnie’s. Dakota’s eyes were wide, staring so endlessly into Cavendish’s that he was sure he’d be lost in their vast expressions.

“Hi,” Dakota said as he swallowed down the lump in his throat.

Cavendish blushed. “Hi,” he responded after what seemed a lifetime. Had Vinnie’s eyes always been that bright? Have they always looked at him with the fond expression they donned now?

Vinnie gave another squeeze to his hand and Cavendish took a deep breath, hoping to ground himself from drifting off further into space.  

“I don’t want you getting hurt because of my recklessness,” Cavendish said after a minute of silence. “You’re always so prepared…” he drifted off, he noticed the slight twitch in Dakota’s eyes. So. It had happened more than once. “I can’t bear the thought of you getting injured.” His voice started to quiver.

“I will never let you get hurt,” Dakota said, their noses brushing against each other.

* * *

 

Cavendish awoke to an empty bed, visions of what transpired last night flashed thru his mind. He heard a shuffle and craned his neck to see Dakota at the stove and the smell of eggs filled the room.

“Dakota?” He murmured as he sat up, he wanted to play this safe.

“Morning, Sleeping Beauty.” Dakota said over his shoulder as he scooped the fried eggs into two separate plates. “Sunny side up, right?”

“Y-yes.” Cavendish responded as he watched Dakota work about their small room with a spring in his step.

He slowly climbed out of bed and walked across to their table. “Nothing new from Mr. Block.” Dakota said as he scanned their temporal communicator, “We basically have the day off. Unless we end up getting something.” He stuck a piece of egg into his mouth.

Cavendish nodded his head and began to eat. He wondered why Dakota hadn’t brought up last night? Surely he would have by now. He felt a nudge against his foot.

“Oh, sorry bout that, Cav.” Vinnie said as he moved his chair back.

“Did you sleep well?” Cavendish asked, hoping to venture into topics that transpired the night before.

“Yeah, I did.” Vinnie said as he stood up abruptly. He had all but inhaled his breakfast and went towards the counter to start cleaning.

Cavendish felt himself get frustrated. They were both grown men, they could have an adult conversation about what transpired in the moonlight. “We need to talk about what happened last night,” he blurted out. This was not how he wanted to start the topic.

“Do you regret it?” Vinnie asked quietly, glad his back was turned so Cavendish couldn’t see him fight back the tears that threatened to fall.

“Do you?” Cavendish responded, his voice pained. He had hoped that he wouldn’t. That they could continue on as partners, and be so much more. That when people assumed they were partners, and _partners,_ and they wouldn’t have to correct them.

Dakota steeled himself as he responded. “Look. I really like you, Cav. I don’t regret what happened last night. But if you want to pretend it didn’t happen that’s fine with me.” He finally turned around, and he was met with a pained expression on Cavendish’s face. _Did I do that?_ Vinnie wondered. He had never wanted to hurt Cavendish. He cared far too deeply for the man for it to even cross his mind.

“I don’t want to pretend. I-- I really like you too, Vinnie,” Cavendish said firmly as he stepped closer to Dakota. Vinnie’s breath hitched as Cavendish stood directly in front of him. “You make me want things that I thought I could never have,” he took a breath. “And whatever _this_ is I don’t wanna screw it up.”

Vinnie reached forward with his good arm, grabbing hold of Cavendish’s hand. “We don’t have to decide right now what we want us to be.” He gave a squeeze to their clasped hands. “We can just play this by ear. See where it goes.” He brought up their joined hands to his mouth, kissing the back of Cavendish’s hand.

“On one condition,” Cavendish said, willing himself not to melt at the tender gesture.

“Name it,” Dakota replied, his voice airy and so full of warmth that Cavendish felt his whole body respond to the color.

“You kiss me properly,” he said as Dakota broke out into another one of his radiant smiles.

“With pleasure,” he responded as he stood on his tiptoes and slotted their lips together in another spellbinding kiss.

Cavendish’s free hand came up to cup Vinnie’s cheek and the two of them had never felt so carefree.


End file.
